The Magic Garden
by lemonsmania
Summary: Lucy shows Jill the Magic Garden and learns something very interesting... A little bit of JillxEustace  Takes place in the New Narnia after The Last Battle


**This is one of my favorite fanfics that I've written. Once again, it is a oneshot. (I only have two chapter fics, and they need major editing before coming on here). I hope you like it! Please make my day and review!**

* * *

><p>It was another day in the <em>real<em> Narnia, and Lucy had decided to show Jill the garden located a bit further up and in from Cair Paravel. Jill was in awe of the various flowers that did not exist in England. The colors were vibrant, and the air was fragrant with the sweet smell. That was not the best part though, as Jill would soon learn.

"Are any of these flowers…magic?" asked Jill.

"Of course!" exclaimed Lucy. "I'll show you." Jill soon found herself holding a flower that made you taste chocolate, just by pulling off a petal. The instant she did so, she felt a warm sensation in her mouth, and she instantly tasted the sweetest chocolate, incomparable to all other chocolates. I won't even begin to describe it to you, for if I did your mouth would water uncontrollably and you would never like the taste of earth chocolate again. Lucy giggled at Jill's blissful face. "Come on, I have so much more to show you!" Lucy showed Jill flowers that acted as bandages when pressed to skin, (not that they were needed in Aslan's Country), flowers that would turn into delicate dresses when twirled in one's hands, flowers that would allow you to sing beautifully while holding them, and flowers that you could drink, that tasted of sweet honey. "I've left the best for last," said Lucy, while Jill marveled over the drinkable flower. "Follow me." They walked to the back of the garden where a large, gorgeous flower was. It was a million shades of pink, those imaginable, and those not. It was the most intriguing flower in the garden.

"What does it do?" asked Jill.

"It's a love flower. It smells different to every person. You smell whatever attracts you."

"Attracts you?"

"Yes, like…how to explain it? I guess I'll tell you what it smells like to me. I smell…well it's hard to describe it, but if sunshine at a smell, that would be it. It also is very safe, if that makes sense." Jill smiled, of course Lucy would need someone that was kind and happy like her, yet someone that made her feel safe as well. "I don't really need to fall in love, though. I'm perfectly content just enjoying Heaven and being with my family and friends. But Jill, what do you smell?" Jill leaned down and inhaled deeply.

"I smell clean cotton, and salt, like from the ocean. There's also something warm, like a fireplace; sort of smoky, but overall just cozy and safe." She inhaled again. "I can also smell the faintest hint of…peppermint." Jill's cheeks turned bright red, but Lucy pretended not to notice. She also pretended not to notice that the scent Jill had described was the _exact_ smell of Eustace. To change the subject, Jill asked, "What's your favorite flower here?"

"You haven't seen it yet," said Lucy.

"You mean it's not one of the magical flowers?"

"No," responded Lucy, "It is not. But they were very rare on earth, and none were as beautiful as these." She led Jill to a small pond. "Do you remember," asked Lucy, "what I told you was my favorite part of my last time in the old Narnia?"

"You mean the lilies?" asked Jill.

"Yes, now look into the pond." Jill did, and was amazed to see beautiful white lilies floating in the iridescent pool. They were simple, and pure, yet elegant and absolutely stunning. "These weren't in our old garden. They're so beautiful, I'm glad they weren't. I don't think I could have resisted spending all my time looking at them."

"They are beautiful, Lucy," said Jill. "Like you." Lucy turned and smiled at Jill.

"Thank you, Jill. There once was a time where I wanted to be much more beautiful. But I soon learned that God made me who I was because He wanted me to be that way. So I realized I couldn't be more beautiful than I am now." She smiled. (As I am sure you know, God appeared to Lucy and the others as Aslan, but they soon learned whom he was when arriving in His country.) Jill was amazed at Lucy's words. Even in Heaven, Jill still wished to be beautiful. Or at least, thought of as beautiful by-well I needn't tell you, but I'm sure you can figure it out. Lucy looked up from her reflection in the pond and into Jill's eyes. "What's _your_ favorite flower?"

"As much as I love all the flowers you've shown me, my favorite flower will always be the daisy," answered Jill.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"There was this one time, back at the Experiment House. As you know, most of the bullies were taken care of, but there were still some. Edith Winterblott had been picking on me, I had failed an exam in maths, and overall I was just having a bad day. I was behind the gym crying, because that's where I always went to cry. Eustace found me back there, because somehow he always is able to. He took me to a small meadow, near school, but secluded by bushes so that no one knew we were there. The meadow was filled with daisies. We made daisy chains and ran around and had loads of fun. It was just what I needed; it took my mind off of things. I had one in my hair, and I put one in his but it wouldn't stay. Then when we were leaving, he gave me a single daisy, the prettiest one I had ever seen. It lived for a long time, when I took it back to my room and put it in a vase. That's one of my favorite memories; it was just simple and happy. That's the reason why daisies are my favorite flowers." Jill smiled happily. The two girls sat, looking in the water. They were very calm, and peaceful. They sat there for a minute, or perhaps it was for hours. Time no longer matters when you die.

"What are you two up to?" asked a loud voice, startling the two friends. Jill gave a little shout and fell into the pond. Moments later, a dripping wet Jill climbed out of the pond, fists clenched.

"Eustace Scrubb, I'll kill you!" she yelled. Eustace laughed.

"There's a problem with that," he said. "I'm already dead." Jill struggled to hold back a laugh. You could tell she wasn't actually angry, for one cannot feel much anger when in Heaven. Sure enough, her face slowly changed from an angry frown to a sly smile. "Say, Eustace," said Jill. "You look a bit…hot. Do you need some cooling off?" Eustace's chuckling stopped instantly and his face became stricken with horror.

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed. She ran up and pulled him into a wet hug, and when she pulled back his tunic was soaked. He gave a small smile and began to laugh. "I guess I deserved that."

"You did," said Jill, "Now help me wring out my skirts." With the three's combined effort, Jill's dress was no longer sopping wet, but slightly damp.

"Are you all right now, Jill?" asked Lucy.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just a bit cold."

"Come here," said Eustace, who was sitting in the grass. She did, and he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Better?" She nodded. Lucy noticed Jill's cheeks had flushed to a light pink, making her look very pretty. The trio talked for a bit, but Jill realized she would need a fresh dress for dinner and left for her room, leaving Lucy and Eustace to think of something to do. Suddenly, Lucy had an idea. One may say she was meddling, but Lucy would _never_ meddle. She was only looking out for the others' best interests. Yes,_ that's_ what she was doing.

"Eustace?" she asked. He looked up from the grass he had been fiddling with.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever seen the love flower?"


End file.
